Lalah Sun
is a fictional character from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet, Mobile Suit Gundam: Secret Rendezvous, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin mangas. Personality / Character This young woman is the "star student" of Professor Flanagan due to her strong Newtype abilities, and as such is one of the key test subjects in the development of Newtype-related weaponry. Being one of the earliest and most successful known Newtypes, her powers are accompanied by a profound spiritual awareness. Despite her gentle nature, Lalah is fiercely loyal to the man who saved her life - Char Aznable, the scheming "Red Comet", who found her in an Indian brothel where she worked after losing her parents in the war. She was assigned to pilot the Newtype-use mobile armor MAN-08 Elmeth as a part of the Newtype research project conducted by the Flanagan Institute. Although not stated in the original episodes, Lalah is ranked as an Ensign under Char. History Mobile Suit Gundam Lalah and Amuro Ray first met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They spoke briefly and Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again some time later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognized both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. Lalah accompanied Char to the Zanzibar in Side 6 and they soon departed. They were unable to make it to Solomon in time, and headed to an abandoned colony in the Texas zone of Side 5. Following this, Lalah saw her first action in combat as she tested the Elmeth in an attack on Solomon, which was now under Federation control. Following additional adjustments to the Elmeth's system, Lalah performed an additional sortie in the Elmeth and showed such ability that veteran pilots moved behind the Elmeth during battle. Lalah left a profound impact on Amuro and was considered his first great love. During a later battle with the Elmeth, which saw its Newtype "bits" weaponry wreak havoc on the Federal Fleet, Amuro in the Gundam engaged the Elmeth but found out the pilot was Lalah. Both then realized they were soulmates and shared a "Newtype bonding", a sort of telepathic bond. Unfortunately Char arrived and chastised Lalah for "consorting with the enemy" and raised his beam naginata to strike down Amuro's wingman Sayla Mass, piloting the FF-X7-Bst Core Booster (G-Fighter in the original anime). Lalah told Char to stop, for she sensed the pilot was Char's sister. Char hesitated but this gave Amuro the opportunity to sever the weapon arm of Char's Gelgoog, rendering it incapacitated. Amuro went for the killing blow but Lalah's Elmeth knocked away Char's Gelgoog and took the fatal strike. Lalah died immediately. Her death a profound effect on both men, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Although she died before the end of the One Year War, Lalah Sun's spirit occasionally returns from beyond the grave to haunt both Char and Amuro Ray, as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. She also appears as one of the spirits protecting Judau Ashta from Haman Karn in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. She also appeared briefly in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn alongside Char's spirit, visiting Full Frontal, before leaving. Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair C.D.A ~ Portrait of Young Comet Mobile Suit Gundam: Secret Rendezvous Gallery Lalah 0079 a.gif Lalah 0079 b.gif|Lalah in a Zeon Normal Suit. Lalah_0079_c.gif|Lalah in a Zeon Uniform. Lalah1.gif Lalah2.gif Lalah3.gif Lalah Sun Gundam Evolve.png|As seen in Gundam Evolve p063.jpg img_1134453_37713467_1.jpg Img 1134453 37713467 0.jpg 072siune.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair. 201001300747252815.jpg|The Origin: Lalah being saved by Char. 201009140206199832.jpg|The Origin: Lalah Sun piloting the MAN-08 Elmeth. Portrait Lalah Sune.png|As seen on MS Encyclopedia No.15 - Strategy Encyclopedia lalah.jpg Gundamep40h.jpg Gundamep39c.jpg Gundamep41d.jpg Gundamep41e.jpg Gundamep41f.jpg|Lalah's final moments. Gundamep41g.jpg Lalah Sune (CCA Version).png Lalah CHOCO.jpeg FrontalCharLalah.JPG|Lalah and Char's spirit with Full Frontal. FrontalLalah.JPG|Lalah with Full Frontal. LalahSpiritUnicorn.JPG|Lalah's spirit in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn LalahCharAmuroSpirits.JPG|Spirits of Lalah, Char and Amuro. Newtype-corps.png|Newtype Corps as featured in Gihren's Greed, from left: Lalah Sun, Char Aznable, Challia Bull, Kuzco Al, and Marion Whelch Twilight Axis Red Blur - Lalah 01.jpg|Lalah Sun as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Twilight Axis Red Blur - Lalah 02.jpg|Lalah Sun as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Twilight Axis Red Blur - Lalah 03.jpg|Lalah Sun as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur Twilight Axis Red Blur - Lalah 04.jpg|Lalah Sun as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur External links *Lalah Sun on Wikipedia ja:ララァ・スン Category:Deceased